


Day 25

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Embarrassed Peter Parker, Gen, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Stalking, Stuff happens, Worried Tony Stark, but there is a happy ending, idk - Freeform, idk what this is, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 25. Humiliation.Today was supposed to be amazing. How had he ended up here?





	Day 25

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...... apparently I hate embarrassing characters.......  
This took me forever to write but here it is... on time...... so enjoy!!

25\. Humiliation.

Peter looked round him slowly.

Everyone was looking at him. Everyone was staring. Everyone was laughing and pointing and talking and staring and looking and -

Peter felt blackness start to creep up and take over his vision while he was fighting for breath.

Today was supposed to be amazing. How had he ended up here?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Is your PowerPoint finished?" Tony asked. Peter could tell that Tony was worried, possibly even more than Peter himself was. Peter was doing a presentation. If he did it well then he would be almost definitely accepted into MIT.

"Yep! It's right here." Peter said gently tapping his trusty laptop. He had been working on that PowerPoint for the last five weeks and had finally gotten it perfect.

"Ok, you got your notes?"

Peter rolled his eyes, laughing at the look in Tony's eyes, "everything is going to be ok Tony."

Tony just sighed, "yeah, I'm sure it will be." But his voice was still full of doubt and he looked the complete opposite of sure. Peter took a moment to wonder whether he should be worried, but decided it was fine. Tony was just being paranoid. Everything would go as smoothly as a river.

And Peter was right. If the river had a huge waterfall halfway down it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Peter didn't know how it had gone so wrong. 

One moment, everything was going well, he had his slides prepared, he had his notes ready, he had everything planned out and he knew that everything would go perfectly. Sure, he was nervous, but he knew he just had to hold his head up high and as soon as he started, he would be fine.

Then he had gone up there. Tony was there, smiling and looking proud, May was there, a huge smile on her face, even Pepper and Morgan were there smiling up at him.

Peter had taken a deep breath, walked onto stage with a bright smile and been ready to kill it.

It hadn't gone to plan after all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hello everyone," Peter said, waiting for the nerves to disappear as he was bathed in the bright lights of the stage.

He turned around to point to his PowerPoint, but it wasn't his. Well, it was, but it definitely wasn't. It didn't make sense but it was how it was.

Instead of Peter's super awesome MIT worthy PowerPoint welcome slide, it had a picture of Peter. It was taken from far away, but still clearly him, and the worst thing was, Peter couldn't remember it being taken.

On the next slide was another picture.

Each slide had new picture of Peter, each one taken from closer and closer. Peter wasn't sure whether he should feel scared of humiliated. This wasn't his PowerPoint, but he also appeared to have a stalker. What had this person seen, what do they know?

His heart beat faster and the walls of the room seemed to be closing in on him, everyone appeared to be pointing, staring and laughing but then Peter would blink and they looked normal, concerned, worried, and he would blink again and they were laughing.

Blink.

Concern.

Blink.

Laughter.

Blink.

Tony was there telling him to breathe, that it would be ok, that they would sort it out.

Blink.

People were jeering, yelling hatred at him.

Blink.

It was silent, a few quiet whispers rang through the room while Tony continued trying to calm him down. Someone appeared to be calling the police and Pepper was calling the avengers.

It was too much. Peter's couldn't tell what was real and what was fake. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think.

Darkness consumed him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Peter?"

"Peter are you ok?"

Peter blinked slowly. Pepper, Tony, May and Morgan were standing over him looking worried. Where was he?

He looked around slowly. He appeared to be in one of the side rooms, laid on one of the sofas. As if sensing his confusion, Tony spoke up.

"You passed out, I carried you through here."

Peter nodded in understanding but in his head, he was screaming. That was his one chance. His one chance to get into MIT and make his family proud, and he had blown it! Oh and yeah, he apparently had a stalker!

"We've got the Avengers wiring on the whole stalker thing," Pepper said, noticing Peter's face crumble, "Vision will find them in no time."

Peter nodded, deciding not to mention that the real fact he was so sad was that he had blown his one chance at going to MIT.

"Oh, and MIT said that once this has been sorted out, they would love to see your real PowerPoint and hear your presentation." May said with a wide smile, pride shining through even though it didn't definitely mean he would get in.

"Really?" Peer asked, not quite able to believe it could be true.

"Really." Tony said with a smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You got everything?" Tony asked with a smile and Peter couldn't help but remember that day, all that time ago, when Tony was asking if his PowerPoint was ready.

"Yup." Peter replied, "everything I need is in the car, I just need to say my goodbyes and then I will be off."

Even though both of them were smiling wide, exited smiles, both of their eyes were filled with unshed tears. Peter was going to miss Queens. Peter was going to miss Tony.

"Do you think Queens can survive without its friendly neighborhood Spider man?" Peter laughed.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure I can." Tony replied pulling Peter into a tight hug. "Come visit whenever you can, and don't forget to call!"

A loud laugh startled them out if their goodbye hug, "I thought it was me losing a son." May said with a huge smile as she took in Peter. He may not be her biological son, but he was her son in all but that.

Peter laughed before saying in a teasing tone, "come on May, you know that Tony adopted me years ago."

"That's true." Pepper said walking over.

"BYE PETEEEEEE!" Morgan yelled inning over and pulling Peter into a tight hug.

Peter just smiled even wider. That presentation so long ago had been a humiliating disaster, and it wasn't even his fault, but now everything had turned out ok. MIT had given him a place, Vision had found the stalker and now he was here, packing his stuff up to move on.

He was happy. Even happier than he had been back then.

Now he was onto a new chapter of his life, an even better chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
Hope you liked it!!


End file.
